fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Rapid Reef Race
Rapid Reef Race is the second episode of Total Drama TV. PLOT Chris: Last time on Total Drama, an underwater challenge that really takes the heat, An animal challenge that got things going. But really Brad got chased by bunnies? I'm sorry please just repeat that. Ha ha ha! Oh Oh. Good Times. Anyway, along with that both Brad and Flapjack got a crotch kick with all the marbles. And unfortuanately for Brad Mandy had to leave meaning that the Phoenix's are one sandwhich short of a picknick. Brad is sighing in his room at the lose of Mandy and was ready to ask her out continusely and get turned down every time. Jake then tells him to get over it and let Brad sleep and that he has been away from Lady Rainycorn for two weeks now and he's not complaining. Brad says that Jake can see Lady anytime and Brad may never see Mandy. Meanwhile Mac was not able to sleep due to Spongebob and Patrick's constant noise making. Hex then uses a spell and sends them crashing into a tree. Captain Falcon is doing a morning jog. Ben says its like 6 a.m but Falcon saya the early bird catches the worm. Chris then calls the contestants up for a what he calls "The Rapid Reef Relay". The goal is that each team member will be in a boat and oonly two can be in a boat and will carry an object and must pass it on to another boat until the final team gets the object to shore. Ben and Robin go first with Mac and Dudley. Ben is saying that out of all the members of Team Phoenix Robin is his true find. Robin agrees and says the same about Ben however they are attacked by a shark. In the confession cam Robin says he has thought giant men, killer mutants and even warlords but sharks of all things. He then says its going to be harder then he thought. Ben becomes Ripjaw to hold them off and Robin shocks them with his tazer. Meanwhile Spongebob and Patrick are talking about home when they see Dudley and Mac passing the object to them. Robin and Ben finally get to Zuko and Flapjack. Zuko asks what took them so long as the other team have gotten thurther. Ben says they had "trouble". Zuko rows harder and harder when Flapjack asks isn't he going to far however he just gets a spark of fire from Zuko. Spongebob and Patrick get nearer to the other team however they're boat is run over by Zuko's and Flapjack's. They then pass it to Spider-man and Plankton. Plankton uses his invention to speed up and give it to DJ and Venom. Spongebob then gives it Hex and Owen who manage to give it to Duncan and Ferb who are a metre short from DJ and Venom cross the finish line. Venom punches the air while DJ stands back frightened. In the confession cam DJ says Venom is just to scary for TD. Chris then brings the Mammoths to the campfire for the elimination ceromony. It turns out Dudley has been eliminated due to stupidity. Dudley thens says that he won't be expecting pay from the chief after the weeks he has spent away from T.U.F.F. Category:Fan Fiction